


Pen Pals

by Lyxan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxan/pseuds/Lyxan
Summary: AU: Takashi gets an interplanetary pen pal for a school assignment. A series of letters following the lives of Shiro and Allura.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> It's Shallura week and I did nothing because I am awful. But I'm dedicating this (and posting the first chapter of it on) Casey's birthday because they are lovely and I've only ever talked at them to yell about their art. So yeah.  
> Happy birthday you beautiful human!
> 
> This chapter is just a set up, next two are like a sequence of letters :)

Takashi stared at the blank screen, his mind full of so many things he wanted to write that he couldn’t form a coherent sentence out of the mass jumble of words. He was supposed to write his first letter to a new alien friend and establish a line of communication. 

They called it diplomacy, but it was really just pen pals.  
The idea of having an alien pen pal was made his brain seem to vibrate in anticipation. He had only seen them in videos and some times when his Grandma took him to the mall in the big city. Big purple ones, round cartoon looking ones, ones that looked like humans, rail thin ones, there were so many kinds. He wondered what kind his pen pal would be as he slowly made his way through his letter.

 

Hello! 

My name is Takashi Shirogane, I’m 11 years old, and live on the planet Earth. It’s mostly water but I live on a big area of land called North America. 

There’s lots of big areas of land on earth, and all of us humans live on them. Do you live on land? Jennifer says that there is aliens that look like mermaids but Dieter says she’s a liar. What is your planet like, do you have mermaids? Or Dragons?

I like playing baseball, playing knights with my friends, and reading stories with my Grandpa. I try to help him with gardening but I'm not good at it - he always tells me that patience yields focus. 

What do you like to do for fun? What kind of foods do you like? Do you have pizza? I love pizza. 

I have so many questions! I can't wait to hear back from you.

Your new friend,

Takashi.

 

He saved his letter and submitted it to the teacher. Soon all of these letters would be off to kids very unlike him in one of the many planets in the Voltron Coalition.

All he had to do now, was wait.

 

***

 

Takashi had lost hope. Three whole weeks had gone by and everyone in class already got a letter back from their pen pal - everyone but Takashi. He moped around hearing how Meli had got an Oonaloo partner, Kyle had a Galra, and Nayan couldn’t even pronounce the name of the species of alien that his pen pal was, but at least he had gotten a letter.

It was free reading period and he slumped back in his chair, normally he would be enamored with all the information in the voltron coalition handbook, even if he had read it at least 20 times now. Today, his favorite book was just a haze of unintelligible jumbles, his mind a million light years away, on a friend he never made.

"Takashi?” His teacher, Mrs. Adhikari was hovering over his desk with a wide smile on her face. He startled and blinked up at her, all but slamming his book back on his desk. She passed him an orange data pad that Shiro took with slight hesitation. “Your letter arrived.”

He scrambled to sit up properly and muttered a rushed ‘Thank you’ before he focused himself on the screen and everything around him faded away.

 

Hello (or as I say) Greetings Takashi,

My father told me ‘Hello’ is an earth greeting, I tried translating it again and again, but it came up blank.

My name is Allura, Daughter of King Alfor and Princess of Altea. Your planet sounds fascinating, can you tell me more? Earth is a very long way from Altea – I’m not even sure if I could teledov that far!

I live in Altea’s capital city, Caleibrea, it’s right next to the largest meadows of juniberry flowers. From my bedroom I can see them sparkle when the second sun sets beyond the trees and the castle’s light shines on them.

I don’t know what a mermaid is or a dragon but, if they’re anything like a weblum I’m glad there is not any here!  
What is baseball?

I also enjoy reading, we have a large library here in the castle but it’s only a fraction of all the books in Altea! I like dancing, and playing in the flowers, and training against the gladiators.  
I like any food not made by Coran. He’s really fun but he’s not a good cook.

Is pizza a food?

 

Your Friend

Allura Vas Dia Altea

 

Princess Allura? Princess? Takashi couldn’t believe his luck. A space princess! He re-read the letter over and over again, clutching the datapad close to himself to avoid anyone else from looking at it - as if they could steal her away. He would protect the princess, he would protect his new friend. He would protect Allura.

 

**

 

Months had passed since Allura and Takashi’s first letters to each other, and since then a few dozen letters had flitted between the two. With most of the kids, the novelty had worn off and contact with their pen pans had dropped, this was not the case with Takashi. He was still enthralled with his partner and eagerly awaited the times he would get a letter back from his alien princess.

As the bell for recess rang out, the young boy scampered to the data pads and quickly scrolled through his files to see if there was any notifications.

One new message!

He sat down on the floor as other kids rushed out to play and opened the newest letter. It was short. It was heartbreaking.

 

Takashi,

I lost my mother today. 

Allura.

 

That was it. Takashi froze. Unsure what to do. Unsure what to write. He reread the letter again and again to be sure he read it correctly. He swallowed hard.

 

Allura. 

I'm so sorry. I am here for you whenever you want to talk.

Takashi.

 

He sent the message, and stared at the screen. Though he barely remembered his parents he still missed them and couldn't even imagine what Allura could be going through.  
He slipped the pad back into its place and with his head hung low, he headed out to play.

The day seemed to stretch on. 

The week did too.

Then a month. Then another.

It was almost the summer and he still hadn't heard back from the princess. He sent her another message.

 

Hi Allura!

How have you been? Probably not too good. I'm going to be done school soon but I wanted to stay in contact. Talk to you soon.

Takashi.

 

And as the school year came to an end he still heard nothing. He still dreamed of his alien princess, even if he hadn't spoken to her for ages.

 

**

It was the first few weeks of Summer and Takashi was sitting in the yard, watching his grandfather working away in the garden while absent mindedly pulling at grass in the yard. His grandma opened the front door, her glasses sliding down her nose as she peered at her phone.

“Takashi, I can never figure this thing out.”

He smiled as he sprinted up to her and gently took the phone from her poked at the screen.

“What are you trying to do, Grandma?”

“Trying to read this message.” She pointed to the screen to a strange message was in her inbox. 

 

Takashi almost dropped the phone.

“It's. It's Allura's nanny. Coran.”

He opened the message.

 

“Oh? Your penpal?” His grandma asked, taking the phone back, and Takashi nodded eagerly.

“What's it say? What's it say?”

“Hold on. Hold on.”

 

Dear Asahi Shirogane, we are requesting correspondence with a child in your care named Takashi Shirogane. Takashi has been in contact with a charge of mine named Allura during his school year. As the school year has ended I believe it would be beneficial to both to keep lines of communication open. 

Please respond so we may discuss options and any concerns you may have.

Regards,  
Coran Wimbledon-Smythe  
High Advisor to the Crown of Altea

 

“What's that mean?”

“I think it means you have your princess back.”

Shiro turned a vivid shade of red as he stared down at his feet.

“Allura's a real princess. Not just mine.” He murmured. But deep down, he knew she was right.

 

It didn't take long for Takashi to receive his first letter, and it was if they never stopped talking.


	2. The Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Letters between Shiro and Allura - and new romances as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL WROTE THIS ON VACATION. Ugh. I ugh. Formatting.  
> This story was better in my head.  
> But I feel I must spit it out

_  
Lura,_

_Guess who has two thumbs and got into the Garrison?_

_Um. It's me. I just realized I don't know I how well that joke will translate to you.  
So yeah I got into the Garrison and I start next week! I should be able to still message you just probably, not with as fast of a response as I do now. _

_I am so excited to be moving to the dorms. One day I am going to fly off this planet and come see Altea for myself. Maybe you can show me around when I do!_

_How was Dibazall? Did you meet the prince? Did your dad let you ride in the red lion?_

_-Taka_

 

_Taka,_

_Congratulations on your Garrison acceptance! Is that correct? The translation is weird. When will you start flying? I assume you will master it quickly and should be up to see within a few pheobs! I will gladly show you around all that Altea has to offer as my royal guest of Honor!_

_Dibazall itself is - interesting. Though there are many technical advances and it is the birthplace of Voltron but the planet is very barren. The galra are a proud people that specialize in combat and have a strong military. Though with emperor Zarkon as the black lion and head of Voltron that should be no surprise._

_Prince Lotor himself showed me around and catered to my every want. He is half Altean, his mother, Empress Honerva, worked alongside my father. He was very impressive against the gladiator bots. He kept his calm and he is a natural with a sword. He is also incredibly intelligent, not only with combat but his outlook as a leader. I truly believe that he will be influential in our universe’s future._

_I think it was a very successful diplomatic trip but with the way my father and Zarkon are it was more like a social call._

_I rode in red with my father, but it seems she still has not responded to me yet. Hopefully soon!_

_-Lura_

 

_Lura,_

_Ooooo sounds like Lotor is quite the charmer then? Haha. Bet I could take on the gladiator bots too! Did he beat your score? I don't think anyone could touch your level 4 record!_

_I'm not sure if I would like Dibazall, the Garrison is already pretty bleak with so much sand._

_There's a lot to learn here but I already have become friends with my roommate. His name is Adam and he is pretty cool. He's got really good scores in the flight simulator but he excels as a communications officer. He's so motivated and inspiring. He can chart the stars like nothing else._

_Once I do become a pilot, and trust me I will, I'll bring Adam with me. I think you'll like him._

_Don't worry about the red lion thing, I'm sure this kinda thing takes time. Patience yields focus!_

_-Taka_

 

_Takashi!!!!_

_Sorry I haven't responded in a while, I was hosting Prince Lotor here on Altea!_

_I'm sorry to gush, but I'm going to!_

_Takashi, he is incredible! He is so kind and compassionate. He was wonderful ideas for the future of Altea and Dibazall, really of the future Voltron! Ideas and plans that will help the entire universe. I am ashamed that I never considered plotting where Altea fit in the universe, I was so busy worrying about governing Altea itself. But  
Lotor has thought of these things! His mind is incredible. I am so lucky to have him as my ally._

_But enough about me. Adam sounds wonderful - maybe he'll actually inspire you to do your homework. What was that human class you were always terrible at?_

_It sounds like you've settled in nicely! How are the classes and the workload?_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_-Lura_

 

_Lura,_

_Is he cute? Cause if he's cute it sounds like my princess just found her prince. Better invite your Knight to the wedding._

_Wait, so if he became emperor and you two were to marry would you be Queen Allura or Empress Allura?_

_Joking aside he sounds pretty cool, like he's thinking of the future. I admire that._

_Adam is also pretty great. He's an amazing teammate and I am lucky to have him._

_For the class I sucked at it was bio. Well biology. The only science I just couldn't get, ya know?_

_I've settled in alright. One of the commanding officers, Corporal Iverson, is a real hard ass. He's always criticizing us and makes us do drill after drill, and if we fail it's even more drills. Other than the drills it's been great. And when it's not great I have you and Adam! Your letters always cheer me up, you're kinda like the stars. Always there. Just a little out of reach for now._

_-Your loyal knight, and I want that written on my wedding invitation_

 

_My Loyalest of Knights._

_One does not speak of other leaders and the fine flowing white hair and winning smile and soft eyes they may or may not have. But if one were to speak in such terms…. Yes. Yes Prince Lotor is unquestionably attractive by any standard._

_But what about this Adam? Is he cute? By human standards? By YOUR standards?_

_How many sciences does earth have?_

_Is this Iverson an educator? I've never had any tutors or educators criticise us. What continues as a drill? I don't quite get the meaning?_

_-Queen/Empress Allura_

 

 

As the year went on, so did the letters. The technology improved and what was once a week to send letters between the planets became just two days.  
Allura had officially started her training on Altea and Takashi had started setting records across the Garrison.

 

 

_  
UM LURA? SORRY_

_I am a little freaking out right now._

_I aced that test! Adam said he knew we would, so we snuck off campus to celebrate and one thing lead to another and we kinda… kissed. I don't know what happened!_

_I freaked out and ran off and now I'm sitting in my dorm room shaking. My gut is on fire. I don't know what to do. He's one of my best friends and maybe I just ruined everything with him? You have more experience with this kinda thing. Please please help me!!!!_

_-a very stressed Takashi_

 

_Takashi Shirogane, You go talk to Adam right this instant!_

_Communication is very important in all relationships._

_Even if he doesn't like you in that way (which I doubt, because you are amazing) he will still want to be close to you! Let me know how it goes!_

_-Lura_

 

_Lu,_

_You were right. You're always right. Adam and I are now kinda dating._

_Or well. You call it courting._

_So everything turned out great._

_He said he had the same feelings for me and he wanted to kiss me for a while. His lips are so soft and god damn Allura it just felt so right. He's so incredible and I just._

_Wow_

_Wow._

_You gush about Lotor all the time but I didn't really get it, but now. I do._

_I get wanting to tell the universe. I get this weird feeling in my chest. This weird feeling everything is going to be okay._

_-Taka_

 

_I am so happy for you! You deserve the world._

_Tell me about him ;)_

_-Lura_

 

_He patient and kind. He always puts other people before himself. He's so smart Allura, and he plans to be an instructor here at the Garrison. He's been with me my entire time here, like a cheerleader always picking me back up._

_All of this just feels so damn natural. So damn right._

_He puts up with all my dumb jokes and his humor is so dry and on point. His eyes are beautiful and just drag me in. He makes me feel like I'm constantly in zero G._

_Allura, I'm in love._

_-love sick idiot_

 

 

As Takashi prepared for his first deep space mission and Allura was starting her own diplomatic trip to a newly discovered planet on the fringes of another solar system, the communication became sparse.

Even if Takashi wasn't bogged down on missions the transmissions between space to earth then back out to Altea was long and complicated.

Takashi held off.

And even if Allura found the time to send a message back to Altea then out to earth it was complicated

Allura held off.

 

*****

 

Three years passed.

 

Shiro's personal phone buzzed with an unknown message.

 

_Takashi Shirogane, Is this a secured private line?_

 

Thinking it was just from the medical office about his most recent check up, most likely more information about the disease that was eating away at him.

 

_This is Takashi Shirogane._

 

_Please proceed._

 

_Taka, Hi._

 

_I just really needed someone to talk to. I should have probably contacted you through official channels but…_

 

_Well, you're my friend_

 

Shiro felt his chest flutter. Allura. Communication between deep space and earth had improved enough for instant messaging and he was so glad it had.

 

 

Lura, is everything ok?

 

Talk to me

_It's Lotor_

 

_He's exploiting them_

 

_Exploiting who?_

 

_The Kenloys._

 

_The race we discovered about 4 decophebes ago_

 

_He's been using them for quintessence experiments and when I confronted him it turned into a fight._

 

_Our Fathers got involved_

 

_It could have been disastrous_

 

_A huge diplomacy breach_

 

_Luckily our Fathers are great friends_

 

_I'm sorry to vent to you like this_

 

_No, Allura don't be sorry._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_I should have been there for you_

 

_I'm here for you now._

 

_Tell me everything._

 

_Takashi_

 

_Hm?_

 

_Please don't stop talking to me_

 

_I never will again Allura._

 

_Is is video calling set up at this distance?_

 

_Can I call?_

 

_We have a lot to catch up on._


End file.
